Klaine's Valentines
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: 14 songs, 14 days, 14 fics.
1. Oh My Love

**Summary: Convinced by Rachel to go to a meet and greet for people who has yet to meet their soulmates Kurt starts off his night in the most horrible way possible. Could an impromptu decision to go to a local club change it for the better?**

* * *

The idea of going to a meet and greet for those who had yet to meet their soulmates had been Rachel's idea, and Kurt was definitely going to tell her off the next time he saw her. For the past hour he'd been forced to talk with the most annoying and self-centered men New York could offer, the reason why being a mystery when just one look could tell if they were really soulmates or not. If looking into their eyes didn't make your dark black and white world turn into colors, then they clearly weren't it. Prolonging the experience was just unnecessary and a waste of time.

No, the entire thing had been a huge mistake.

He imagined momentarily going back to the apartment, but the knowledge that he would just have to endure his brother's and his best friend's apologetic looks and subpar attempts at cheering him up again had him reconsidering.

The image wasn't that appealing honestly.

Instead he considered making an impromptu visit to a friend, but scrapped that idea when he realized most of them would already have plans. Friday night and all.

A walk sounded nice, but he definitely didn't have the right kind of shoes for that activity. He could always go get a coffee, but at this hour it would only serve to keep him up half the night. No, tonight seemed to be filled with bad choices and terrible luck.

In the end Kurt found himself outside one of the local clubs he'd visited once or twice since moving out to the city, and halted in his steps. He might not be dressed for a night out in the club, but a nice alcoholic drink _did_ sound very nice at the moment.

Figuring that what the hell, that sham he'd been to earlier definitely earned him some kind of painkiller, Kurt entered the building.

It was just your run of the mill club; a big dancefloor in the middle of the room, booths spread along the outskirts of the dancefloor – all crowded with people – and a bar located at the other end of the room. Nothing special, but it would do for now.

Heading over to the bar Kurt managed to score an empty seat at the corner, and quickly ordered a shot of tequila and a gin and tonic. The shot he drank down quickly, the drink burning his throat but dulling his senses slightly. The glass with gin however he nursed, planning to make it last for as long as possible.

Of course, things couldn't go smoothly for him once that night, could they? Because soon enough there was a guy crowding up against him, positively reeking of alcohol as he tried to get a smooch in.

"Oh just – _hic_ – come on beautiful. _Hic._ Won't ya kiss me?" the drunk man rambled, making Kurt twist his face up in disgust as the foul breath fell on his face.

He really shouldn't have left his bed that morning, should he?

"No," he told the man irritatingly, trying to fend himself off from the man's travelling hands. "Get off me, go away!"

"Jus' one litt'l kiss darlin', huh?" the man smiled, yellowed teeth on display.

"No!" Kurt stated angrily, at the same time as another voice fell in.

"There's not a problem here, is it Harry?"

Both Kurt and the man – Harry – turned towards the voice behind the bar. The man there was short, with rich curls framing his gorgeous face. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his mouth tightened as he looked at Kurt's intruder.

Then he turned his eyes to Kurt's.

And _oh_.

So that was color? It was beautiful. The man's eyes were truly beautiful.

Kurt could see the same sudden chock he felt rushing through this stranger – his _soulmate_ – as well. The widening of his eyes, the way his lips parted to gasp in a breath.

"No prob- problem here Blaine," the man hiccupped, and somehow Kurt had managed to forget the man hanging half over him, too concentrated with the bright colors swirling before him for the first time in his life.

"Mhmm," the man – Blaine – hummed, turning back towards the drunken man. "You should leave the man alone Harry, your wife won't be too happy with you if she found out you've been harassing nice young gentlemen again, will she?"

"You wouldn't tell 'er, would ya?" the man grumbled sourly, somehow managing to squeeze Kurt even more closely to hm.

"I will if you won't let go of the nice man," Blaine said, the gentle threat obvious.

With an angry grumble the man finally let go, staggering his way away from the bar into the mass of people on the dance floor.

Turning back towards the man behind the counter Kurt found himself face to face with a blushing barkeeper, and he could feel heat rising up in his cheeks as well.

"Hi," the man said.

"Hi," Kurt breathed back.

"I'm Blaine," the man said, leaning closer against the counter.

"Kurt," he answered, not managing to drag his eyes away from Blaine's.

"Kurt," Blaine repeated, the name sounding gorgeous and new on this stranger's tongue. Reaching his hand out Blaine caught Kurt's hand in his own, just as a voice shouted for Blaine to return to work behind them. "Kurt. I have to work right now, but I get off in an hour. Would you like to join me to dinner… breakfast? Something?"

Kurt could feel a grin forming on his lips. "Something sounds good," he agreed, squeezing Blaine's hand gently.

"Good," Blaine exhaled, a smile breaking out on his face. Kurt couldn't believe how beautiful a smile could be.

"Good," Kurt repeated, unwilling to let go of his new soulmate. Not when he'd just found him.

"Good," Blaine chuckled. Then he was called at again, this time by a customer who wanted his attention.

"One hour," Kurt said with a chuckle, and dropped Blaine's hands to allow him to return to his work.

"One hour," Blaine promised.

Kurt spent that hour quietly admiring his soulmate, not quite believing his luck.

Who'd have thought that an evening which begun so poorly could end up so perfect. Like a whole new world had been laid before his eyes.


	2. That's Amore

**Deciding where to go on vacation shouldn't be so hard, right?**

* * *

It had been months of coupon hunting, of cuddling close together under a blanket because their heater was turned down a notch, of joint, short showers.

 _But_ , they had finally saved up enough to take a comfortable trip abroad.

If only they could agree on a destination, that was.

"But Kurt," Blaine whined, squirming his head on Kurt's lap, "just imagine it; the history, the food – _the gondolas_ , Kurt!"

" _But Blaine_ ," Kurt imitated, a smile on his lips, " _you_ imagine; a romantic dinner at the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre…"

Standing up Blaine turned towards his husband. "You don't think a gondola ride is romantic Kurt?"

"Sounds… fine," Kurt acquiesced, "but while settle for _fine_ when there's _great_?"

A mischievous grin spread across Blaine's lips. "Just think about it," he began, pulling Kurt up from the couch, dragging him close to him. Beginning to twirl Kurt around in a gentle dance he continued, "just the two of us in that boat, slowly drifting down the channels, a sky full of stars above…"

"Like I said-" Kurt began, only to be hushed by his younger husband.

" _When the moon hits your eye-_ " Blaine crooned, twirling his husband around elegantly, making Kurt chuckle from the cheesiness, "- _like a big pizza pie, that's amore_."

"I don't think-" Kurt giggled as they floated through their small apartment, their feet gliding smoothly over the hardwood floor.

" _When the world seems to shine, like you've had too much wine, that's amore_."

Blaine continued to sing as he danced Kurt around, both of them smiling brightly in joy. But even the best of songs end, and when Blaine finally quieted down Kurt pressed a passionate kiss against Blaine's lips.

"We're still gonna go to Paris," Kurt finally whispered against Blaine's ear, proceeding to drag his husband towards their bedroom.

Well, they could always settle their argument later, Blaine figured.


	3. Make You Feel My Love

**When Blaine is all sad and morose after the GAP disaster, Kurt decides it's up to himself to cheer his best friend up.**

* * *

Kurt didn't like Jeremiah. Never had. His dislike of the boy was no secret.

Now he kind of hated the older boy a little; when he had to go day by day watching Blaine being all morose and sad he _really_ didn't like Jeremiah. _His_ Blaine was a puppy, the kind that was all happy and bouncy all the time without having grasped the concept that furniture was not for them to walk on. Not the kind of puppy that appeared to have been kicked one too many times.

There was only one thing to do, Kurt decided, and that was to cheer Blaine up.

He'd begun his little scheme the day before, asking Wes as Blaine's roommate to _please just do this_ , and by the text he'd received a few minutes earlier Blaine seemed to have appreciated his (and Wes') efforts.

But that had only been the beginning.

Having left Lima even earlier than usual Kurt had managed to sneak up on Blaine's locker without anyone there to see him, placing a blossoming pansy within it as the flower language said it meant loving thoughts – something which Kurt always had for his best friend, only to sneak back to his car so he could purchase his usual morning coffee. Though, with his private mission of the day Kurt decided that what the heck, he'd buy one for Blaine as well.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine cried out when he saw his best friend by his locker, quickly finding his way past the multitude of students in his way to reach him. "Kurt! Look at this, look!"

"Flowers, Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, looking down at the yellow and white chrysanthemums in his hand. His quick google search back in his dorm had told him they stood for truth and secret admirer, which had made him squeal a little bit – not that he would ever admit to it. "There's a note too," he added, showing Kurt the delicate note that had been attached to them.

"To my little ray of sunshine," Kurt read, and Blaine giggled quietly beside him, "hope you'll have a great day today. Your secret admirer."

"It's alright for me to swoon right?" Blaine giggled, dramatically pretending to faint as he leant back against the lockers behind him.

"So long as you don't faint on me," Kurt smirked. "But I'm happy for you Blaine, you deserve it."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt had observed as Blaine obtained one little secret gift after another through the entire day; a small pouch of chocolates – homemade by yours truly, a short poem Kurt had read in his sophomore year and had loved since, as well as a multitude of different flowers. A sunflower for adoration, yellow and red tulips meaning hopelessly in love and a declaration of love respectively, and finally two intertwined roses – one yellow for friendship, and one red for love.

He'd hid behind the corner into the hallway when Blaine found the last two roses, and had smiled happily when Blaine inhaled their rich scent, loving the graceful smile on his friend's lips.

Hopefully Blaine would be able to forget all about that jerk Jeremiah, if not even realize who _truly_ adored him.

Blaine smiled at the sight of the two roses intertwined in his locker. Kurt really was all too thoughtful, Blaine mused as he brought the flowers to his nose.

He'd realized it was his friend behind the gifts fairly early on that morning, when he'd seen the private, caring smile on his friend's face.

He wasn't _completely_ oblivious you know.

Too bad Kurt only liked him as a friend though, Blaine thought, shaking his head as he closed his locker. The two of them might have made a cute couple…


	4. PS I Love You

**Kurt and Blaine are neighbors and in love. This is how they spend late nights together even whilst one of them is grounded.**

* * *

The first time Kurt met Blaine was when the Andersons moved in next door close to three years ago. Back then they didn't much care for one another, as they both hung around in different social circles, however similar, and they also went to different schools.

That had all changed when Blaine's parents no longer had the money to keep him in his private school, and he had to go to the same special hell that Kurt was already a member of. At McKinley High they'd grown to be close friends, and, as of a handful of months ago, boyfriends.

They'd already spent a great chunk of their time with one another as best friends, but now, as boyfriends, that time spent together had become even greater. And Burt Hummel was no longer amused.

"Kurt!" Burt called when his son ran in through the door, already a few steps up the stairway.

"Yes dad?" Kurt asked sweetly, shuffling himself into the living room where Burt was watching reruns of old tv-shows. He wasn't late for curfew, he knew that with certainty, so he was curious as to what this was about.

"You were out with Blaine again, weren't you?" Burt asked him, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed happily, thinking back to the lovely kisses they'd shared in Kurt's car moments earlier.

"And did you remember to take out the trash before you left this time?" Burt wondered, glancing over at Kurt quickly.

"Oh!" Kurt exhaled, his already rosy cheeks darkening ever so slightly. "No, but- I'll go do that now!"

"Finn already did that," Burt said, proceeding to scratch his neck. "He also cleaned the windows _you_ had promised to do."

"That was nice of him," Kurt said meekly. "I think I'm gonna go thank him…"

"And this isn't the first time Finn's been doing your chores for you, is it?" Burt continued, ignoring Kurt's attempt to escape. "Well?"

"I guess not," Kurt said, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. "But-"

"You know there's no buts here Kurt," Burt sighed tiredly, shutting the tv off and turning fully to his son. "We have a deal here son. I'm okay with you spending all your time with Blaine – provided you keep your grades up and do your chores. And you haven't held up your end of that bargain, have you?"

"So what?" Kurt scoffed. "You're punishing me for not taking out the trash?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing here Kurt!" Burt said, voice only rising a little. Sighing, he stood up, and walked over to Kurt to look him in the eye. "You're grounded son. Just this weekend, but no phone, and you only get your computer if there's homework. Sounds fair?"

Kurt considered arguing, but knew there was no use. It would only serve to prolong his punishment. Fight leaving him, he sighed, "Sounds fair."

"Good," Burt said, closing a big hand over Kurt's shoulder. "Now go on up there, we both know that boy of yours is waiting. Just leave your phone before you do."

Smiling, Kurt did as his father asked, and hurried up the stairs and into his room. Opening his window Kurt found familiar eyes looking back at him, and propping his face against his hand he leant against the window sill.

"Hi there," Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Took you long enough," Blaine laughed, "ran into trouble?"

"You could say that," Kurt grumbled. "Dad took my phone away."

"That sucks," Blaine said sympathetically. "So, it's the old fashioned way tonight?"

"Exactly," Kurt nodded, "Okay, are you ready?"

"Ready," Blaine assured, moving out of the way.

Bending down Kurt picked up a ball from his desk, and continued to throw it over into the opened window. Attached to the ball was a great length of rope, and after a moment the ball came hurling back, and Kurt quickly tied the two ends of rope together, forming one solid length.

They'd gotten the idea one night watching Disney movies together, when Robin Hood stole all that money from the king. Only they had their own little twist to it.

Before Kurt and Blaine would spend hours hanging out of their windows had one of their phones been taken away – a popular form of punishment with both of their parents, as it was sure to drill the lesson in – and talked to one another with slightly raised voices making sure that they would be heard. Well, that had resulted in more than one disgruntled parent, so they had fashioned their own kind of communication for those nights when phones were not an option.

Scribbling a quick _Hi there handsome_ _J_ on a sheet of paper Kurt folded it up and placed it in a basket tied to the rope, and then sent the basket over to the other house.

Soon he heard the basket bumping against his window sill, and leaning out he collected the note within.

 _So what did you do for Burt to take away your phone this time?_

Muttering to himself Kurt wrote out about his own neglectance, to which he soon got another response.

 _Sorry I got you in trouble honey._ _L_ _Anyway I can make it up to you?_

Grinning, Kurt wrote down a note of his own. _I'll think of something. Now, on another matter entirely, did I tell you about that new musical Rachel found?_

And so notes were being sent back and forth, both of them getting some homework done and out of the way as they waited for the other's answers. It wasn't until midnight came and slowly passed that they seem to realize the time, and Kurt wrote down a quick goodnight.

 _Goodnight love, dream sweet dreams! 3_

The response he got left Kurt with a big smile that followed him all the way into his dreams.

 _Goodnight Kurt!_

 _P.S: I love you._


	5. I Just Called To Say I Love You

**It's Blaine's birthday, and Tina and Sam drag him out to take him dancing. They kind of get him drunk in the process, and Blaine really can't hold his alcohol. Nerd!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt.**

* * *

Pushing his thick-rimmed glasses further up his nose, tongue sticking out delicately out between his lips, Blaine places his last textbook back into his locker. There, perfect alphabetical order.

Head whipping up when he hears a familiar musical laugher Blaine watches as the Kurt Hummel and his two best friends pass him on their way out of the school, the red and white uniform Kurt wears clinging ever so tightly to muscles that Blaine could only dream of actually touching.

Okay, so he might have a crush, Blaine can admit to that. But it's not like anything's gonna happen! Kurt's the co-captain of the cheerios, and Blaine… well, he's at the bottom of the food chain, what with his nerdy glasses and his eternal love for colorful bowties.

Doesn't mean he can't swoon at the sight of a good-looking boy, does it?

Returning his eyes to his now organized locker Blaine sweeps one final look over the contents of it, before finally closing it, just in time for his friends to reach him.

"Ready Blainy-days?" Tina asks him, linking their arms together as she begins to drag him towards the school exit.

"Do I really have to?" he whines pathetically.

"Of course man!" Sam chimes in, arm falling over Blaine's shoulders, "It's your birthday-"

"Your eighteenth birthday," Tina corrects.

"-And it's cause for a major party."

"Does that really mean you have to drag me out to a club?" Blaine asked, frustrated. "A _gay_ club?"

"Yeah man," Sam assured, Tina nodding along on his other side.

"It's time you got some boy kisses going," she said, patting his arm comfortingly.

"Who said anything about boy kisses!" Blaine exclaimed loudly, eyes falling wide open, only for him to look down embarrassed when he realized people were looking at him weirdly. They'd said nothing about boy kisses when they'd pitched him their plan earlier. "I thought we were only going out dancing, which sounds awkward enough!"

"Oh Blaine," Tina tutted, bopping his nose as she continued. "You're a catch, and we need to let the other boys in town see that. Now, do you think you can dress yourself tonight, or should I come over and choose for you?"

Blaine hadn't more than opened his mouth indignantly before she continued.

"Never mind, I'll be there by six, okay? Now, I have to go and get myself ready, so I'll see you boys! I'll call you Sam when we're ready to pick you up okay?"

"See you Tina," the boys said in unison as she skipped away from them and to her car.

"Don't worry Blaine," Sam assured when he turned back to his friend. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, 'kay?"

Blaine began to open his mouth, only to have Sam cut him off, like Tina had not a minute earlier.

"Apart from going out dancing with us, that is!" Sam corrected, a goofy grin on his lips.

Blaine sighed. "I don't have a choice about that, do I?"

"Not really."

Sam kept his word, so when Tina tried to steer him into the arms of some attractive boy Sam would distract her so Blaine wouldn't need to anything too horrible. It was his birthday after all, and going out 'dancing' was awkward enough for his unsocial self. He would much rather have spent it at home watching movies with his friends.

The drinks Tina had bought for him were nice though, very sweet and quite addictive. He only hoped she hadn't lied when she said there was only a tiny amount of alcohol in them, just to celebrate him on his day.

A few hours later Blaine was pretty much drunk off his ass. Turned out those mildly alcoholic drinks weren't all that mild after all. If he'd been able to think much Blaine would have yelled at her for giving him alcohol poisoning.

As it was he kind of needed both his friends just to get up the stairs to his bedroom, his vision blurry even through his wayward glasses.

"Tha-thank you *hic* thank you guys," Blaine slurred, falling onto the bed when they reached it, and spread himself out across the soft spread beneath him. "Ooh, soft," he purred, rubbing his face against the sheets.

"Okay, Blaine," Tina cooed as she took off his shoes, "time for bed."

"You think you'll be able to get yourself to bed man?" Sam wondered, righting his glasses for him.

"I'm- I'll be fine," Blaine waved him off, knocking the glasses back off-kilter. "Soft."

"Okay," Sam said dubiously, but was too out of it himself to think that much about it. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll give you a ride," Tina promised, completely sober as she was. With a last pat to his loosening curls they left, and Blaine blinked drunkenly into the dark room.

What had he been thinking right then?

Ooh, soft.

He should call someone and ask them what he'd been thinking…

Blaine's head was still aching slightly come Monday, but he figured he would be all right for school anyway. He'd gotten a grande medium drip that morning just to be sure, instead of his normal medium sized drink. It would keep him awake at least.

Closing his locker Blaine just about dropped everything he was holding, coffee included, because standing right there was none other than Kurt Hummel. Not only that, but he was clearly looking right at Blaine – in fact, the boy was quite clearly looking him over closely.

"So…" Kurt began, eyes finally settling on Blaine's own, "did you mean what you said?"

Lost as to what he could possibly have said, as the two had never spoken apart from a 'can I borrow a pencil?' Blaine tilted his head curiously. "Uhm… _what_ exactly are you thinking about?"

"That you love me."

Breath hitching Blaine felt his eyes widening. Oh no. No no no. He couldn't have. He _wouldn't_ have. But judging from Kurt's expression he so had, and ohmygod was Blaine gonna kill someone for this. Probably Tina. Because he'd have to have been his drunken self, he never would have spoken to _Kurt Hummel_ sober.

But, he knew he couldn't lie, so he settled for nodding shortly, praying whatever would come of this would be over quickly enough so he could die in shame alone afterwards.

Kurt merely looked at him, his eyes seemingly searching for something, before Blaine suddenly felt warm pressure against his cheek.

"So, date tonight?" Kurt asked him, a grin on his lips as he began to back up. When Blaine stupidly nodded Kurt's smile grew even bigger. "I'll pick you up at your locker, we'll go for coffee. I can tell you like it."

Looking down at the cup in his hand, dangerously close to falling to the ground, Blaine felt a small smile begin to grow on his face.

"Sounds good," he whispered.

He might just kiss Tina.

 _"_ _Uhm, hi Kurt. *Hic*. So, I'm kinda drunk right now, but-. And I probably won't remember this- But I- I just wanted. Kurt, I called to tell you I kinda lo- *hic*. I kinda love you, okay? And I know you're popi- pope- all famous and stuff, and probably don't know who I am, but- I love you anyway. Uhm. Guess I'll see you Monday. Uhm. It's Blaine. *hic*."_


	6. Mirror

**Kurt's really worried when three's days passed with no sign of the familiar hybrid at his fire escape, when three days' worth of dinners have gone by unnoticed. Something's wrong. Very wrong.**

* * *

Kurt's really worried when three's days passed with no sign of the familiar hybrid at his fire escape, when three days' worth of dinners have gone by unnoticed. It's not like the shy puppy that's always lurking at his window.

Something's wrong.

Very wrong.

So he searches; he checks the streets close to his apartment, the park, the alleyways. Nothing. Then he begins checking the different hybrid pounds and shelters and shops. They're all a bust.

Standing outside his last resort, a notorious hybrid pound with a particularly bad rep, Kurt wonders why finding this hybrid is so important. They've never spoken – not that Kurt thinks the puppy can even speak in the first place, they've never interacted in any way apart from Kurt taking pity on the cute little hybrid boy and feeding him, sometimes talking soothingly to the young boy before he'd run off after he'd finished eating.

But finding him matters.

And when he's looking in through the glass of one of the cages to see one familiar, shaking boy, with his tail curled protectively around himself, Kurt makes a snap decision.

He's taking him home.

There's no records of the puppy, meaning he was probably born on the streets, a place where he's spent the entirety of his life. Kurt has no idea of how old the boy is, who his parents are.

What his name is.

So he calls him by 'Honey', because he needs to be able to call the boy something, and his eyes keep reminding Kurt of just that.

But as the weeks go by the hybrid doesn't seem to warm up to him at all, always keeping to himself and avoiding to stray anywhere near Kurt. He keeps returning to the window sill by the fire escape, always looking out at the city hiding behind the metal contraption, yet scampering away should Kurt accidentally get just a hint too close. It saddens Kurt, but he understands that it will take time. It must be so strange and terrifying to go from a live on the streets into a life as someone's 'pet'.

Not that Kurt would ever be able to think of this puppy boy as his pet, but in the eyes of society, this is exactly what he is.

Blaine doesn't miss being Outside. It was dark, and lonely, and scary. His mother left when he was just a little pup, and he's had to take care of himself ever since. Being here, with Kurt, is much better.

Because Kurt is everything. He's nice, and kind, and beautiful. He calls Blaine 'Honey', which sends shivers down his spine and happy butterflies through his tummy. Already Before, when Blaine was Outside, Kurt would give him food, and no one else did that. Only Kurt.

Blaine loves Kurt.

That's why he stays away. So that Kurt won't understand how Bad Blaine is. People always call him that. Bad. Blaine can't have Kurt think Blaine is Bad too. So he stays away from Kurt, always running away when Kurt comes too close.

But he can't help looking out into the outside. He prepares himself for the day when Kurt will send him back outside. When he realizes just how Bad Blaine is.

"Honey, dinner is ready. Do you want some?" Kurt wonders, sighing quietly when the hybrid doesn't move from his spot by the window. "Honey?"

When he receives no kind of answer Kurt turns around into the kitchen, missing the longing look cast his way when his back is turned. But he has an idea, and bringing the two plates back into the room, he strides over to the window, the boy quick as ever to scurry away. But he continues on and opens the window, and hops out onto the fire escape food still in hand.

As he looks back in he sees the terrified look in the boy's eyes, but Kurt remains where he is, and begins picking at his food.

"Do you want food, Honey?" he asks through a small bite of chicken, reaching his open palm out towards the window.

Blaine doesn't understand.

What does Kurt want from him? He's Outside, he shouldn't be Outside! Outside is for Bad people, like Blaine, not for wonderful Kurt.

"Honey, won't you join me?" Kurt says, but Blaine only understands the 'Honey' part of it. He's so confused. His mind is telling him to go hide, but his instincts are telling him to go to the beautiful boy. He doesn't know what to do.

All he knows is that Kurt, wonderful, amazing Kurt, shouldn't be Outside like that. Not alone anyway. Not like Blaine was for so long, until Kurt saved him.

So, making a brave decision, Blaine crawls Outside, his ears flat against his head and his tail between his legs. He sits as far away as he can get from Kurt however, down by his feet instead of beside him, and slowly begins to eat from the food Kurt offers him.

He'll protect Kurt from all the dangers Outside.

Kurt feels happy swirls rushing through his body when the hybrid finally joins him. He's been sitting here for over half an hour at this point, but if it meant finally getting through to this boy, then he'd gladly stay for many hours more.

He watches happily as the boy eats his dinner, sadly rather cold, but it doesn't seem to matter. The puppy seems to enjoy the chicken anyways.

Kurt and his hybrid stay there for a long time that night, Kurt just enjoying the closeness to this adorable little hybrid, whom he feels so much affection for. And when he notices how the hybrid slowly falls asleep, leaning against his legs, Kurt stretches his hand out to let his fingers curl through the boy's plentiful locks.

"God, you're so beautiful," Kurt sighs.

In the end Kurt has to carry the boy inside, but he doesn't mind.

Three months after that fateful night things are going so much better for Kurt and his hybrid, whom he's learned is named Blaine, or at least something very alike to that. Blaine cannot really talk, like Kurt had guessed so long ago, but he'd been able to stammer out his name when Kurt asked him for it.

Before Kurt would have a hard time getting anywhere near Blaine, now he has troubles escaping him just to go to the bathroom. The hybrid is everywhere, always following him. Those big, beautiful eyes trailing after him whenever he can't physically follow Kurt. Always pressing in for hugs and affectionate kisses whenever Kurt's left him alone for more than a few minutes.

Kurt _really_ doesn't mind.


	7. Just The Way You Are

**Badboy Blaine got into a fight at school. Kurt patches him up, and soothes his fears.**

* * *

"This might sting a little," Kurt said, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he dabbed a moist piece of cotton against the cut on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine clenched his teeth to keep from hissing out at the burning of the touch, but stayed where he was, too used to the sensation.

"I didn't mean to do it you know," Blaine mumbled as Kurt worked, playing with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

Kurt sighed, and placed his hands in his lap, looking up at his boyfriend. "I know you didn't. It's been months since you were in a fight. Why would you go back?"

"It's just," Blaine said, closing his eyes as Kurt returned to cleaning his wounds. "They were picking on that little girl in your club – the Asian one, not the annoying one – and I just couldn't- I couldn't just walk away. I'm sorry."

"Hey!" Kurt said firmly, grasping Blaine's chin between his fingers and turning him so that they looked in one another's eyes. "Don't say you're sorry, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for. You did a _good_ thing back there, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

"But you hate it when I get into a fight," Blaine protested, "just like you hated it when I smoked."

"Yeah, well, that was bad for your health and you smelled awful," Kurt drawled, a smile forming on his lips. "But helping people from bullies? I could never hate that. It just makes me love you more."

"You sure?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"You're perfect to me," Kurt assured him, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Just the way you are."


	8. Everything Has Changed

**Little vignette explaining how Kurt feels when he's scored a date with the new guy in his building.**

* * *

When Kurt woke up that morning, he did so with a smile. Bringing his cover up over his mouth he grinned so big, his feet kicking happily.

He had a date today.

He'd met the guy – Blaine – the day before, when the other boy had been moving into the same apartment building that Kurt and his roommate Rachel lived in. He'd held the door open for the dapper, oh so nicely muscular boy, and had ended up talking with the boy with the mesmerizing eyes for so long that when he finally realized what time it was he would need to hurry not to be late for his job at Voguedotcom. Blaine had just been so captivating and easy to talk to that time seemed to stop, and he wouldn't have minded spending more of his day with him.

He'd still managed to score both a phone number and a date before he'd run off.

Beside him Kurt heard the vibration of his phone against his bedside table, and reaching for it he found a text from the boy in question.

 _Can't wait for tonight. Want to go get breakfast with me?_

Biting back a gleeful squeal Kurt hugged the phone to his chest.

Could this morning get any better?

 _Give me fifteen minutes_ , Kurt sent, almost immediately receiving a reply.

 _Can't wait to get to know you better ;)_


	9. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Cross-country skier Kurt finally gets to meet his idol and crush biathlon athlete Blaine Anderson.**

 **AN: I don't even know what this is... I blame it on days of watching skeing on tv recently...**

* * *

Kurt knew that they were bound to meet sometime, seeing as how they moved in similar circles and all, but he had not expected to meet the biathlon junior champion just yet. He'd only broken into cross-country skiing this current season himself, and had yet to meet just about anybody this soon into his career. To find out that his and his teams two-day mid-week weekend at a hotel in Germany would also be the place where the American biathlon team would spend the following week was a little bit of a dream come true.

Because standing just before him, a big smile on his face as he extended his hand to Kurt was Blaine Anderson. The most promising biathlon America had seen in years. And a guy Kurt had crushed on since he first saw the handsome, charming man in an interview two years earlier. He hadn't been able _not_ to crush on the guy when he'd seen the way he'd interacted with the interviewing woman stumbling through her questions. And he'd fallen more and more ever since.

"Hi!" Blaine greeted happily, "You're Kurt Hummel right? I heard you took second place last week. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Kurt smiled shyly, unable to believe that Blaine actually _knew_ who he was.

Blaine held on to his hand with both of his as the biathlon continued. "This is your first time in Germany right? I'd be happy to show you around a little if you have any time off?"

"That sounds… great, actually," Kurt said, a grin forming on his lips.

"Good, good," Blaine nodded, dropping Kurt's hand and turning his head quickly when his trainer came up to whisper in his ear.

Watching as Blaine nodded again Kurt shuffled his feet, trying to decide if he should maybe leave Blaine alone – only, he _really_ didn't want to leave just yet.

"Soo," Blaine dragged out when his trainer left again. "I have to go to training now, but we could try to get together again after that?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, shaking his head in understanding. Of course Blaine should go training, it was the responsible thing to do after all. "Of course."

"Great!" Blaine smiled, leaning in to give Kurt a hug, something which he gladly returned. "See you!" he called out as he left Kurt's side.

"See you," Kurt whispered to himself, his smile not leaving his face for a moment.

Standing in the elevator taking him to his floor minutes later Kurt dug his hands into his pockets as he leant back against the wall, but withdrew his left hand when he felt something in that pocket. What he found resting within that pocket was a piece of paper. On it was a ten-digit number, as well as two small words resting beneath them.

 _Call me._

Yeah, Kurt was definitely falling for this guy.


	10. Thinking Out Loud

**Kurt's and Blaine's first dance as husbands.**

* * *

Grinning as his husband – husband! – asked him for his hand to dance, Kurt gladly accepted the preposition with a courteous nod, not capable of processing more than the beautiful smile on Blaine's face as he led Kurt to the middle of the dance floor.

They may have only been married for less than four hours at this point – and counting – but Kurt knew that he'd found a home in Blaine long before they actually promised their selves to one another. A home that he hoped never to lose.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off your feet_

"Seeing you always sweeps me off my feet," Blaine confessed in a whisper, the cheesy line making Kurt giggled despite tightening his arms around his younger husband, completely in tune with the message. Because Blaine still made him feel the way he did at seventeen; like his stomach was filled with bubbling butterflies, and he wished that the feeling would never end.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

Deciding to be cheesy in return Kurt pressed a small kiss beneath Blaine's ear, whispering quietly in turn, "70 will be much too little time spent with you."

"Aww Kurt," Blaine giggled. "We're that couple."

"Well, you started it," Kurt chuckled, looking around the room at the people watching them.

Pulling back from him Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, Kurt looking back curiously. He smiled fondly when Blaine's honey-colored eyes darted down to his lips, and gladly met the gentle kiss once it came.

"And we will never end," Blaine smiled as the song drew to a close, couples swarming around them and dancing to their hearts content.

As the next song began, Kurt let Blaine rest his head against his shoulder, near his heart, and he could only smile.

"Of course we won't," he grinned, hugging the swaying man even closer to him.


	11. Chances Are

**Kurt is just what Blaine needs to fall asleep. Features vampire!Kurt.**

* * *

Sighing happily as the house finally came into view Kurt slowed his steps, and took just a moment to gaze up into the home that bathed in moonlight. He might not be too fond of the big mansion, but the lone heart beating within those cold walls more than made up for any distaste he had.

Blaine was there. Had asked for Kurt to come over so he wouldn't need to spend the night alone. Like Kurt would have ever turned down a preposition like that. Even during such a prime night of hunting.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out as he stepped into the big foyer, able to hear the small, excited jump in Blaine's heartbeat.

"In my room!" Blaine called back, sounding a bit off.

Kurt found his boyfriend in bed, hair tousled and eyes barely peeking open in greeting. God, was Blaine adorable when tired.

"Hi there," Kurt greeted with a smirk, crossing his arms teasingly as he cocked one hip.

Blaine didn't even look up, only reached one arm out to make grabby hands towards his boyfriend. "'M tired," he moaned. "Need cuddles."

"What, not even a hello?" Kurt teased, but gladly changed into something comfier before climbing in beside the adorable boy, easily shifting the drowsy boy into a more comfortable position for the both of them.

"Hello," Blaine whispered once his head lay cuddled up against Kurt's chest, making Kurt smile.

"Hello," Kurt whispered back, pressing a small kiss against the loose curls tickling his chin, happily inhaling that gorgeous scent belonging to his boyfriend. "And goodnight, my dear."


	12. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**The reason why Kurt can't sleep on the bus.**

* * *

It was the weather's fault that they had to take the bus back to New York after having gone back to Ohio for Puck and Quinn's marriage. They'd originally planned to take a plane, but after three days on standby with no other news than 'sorry, but with the storm…' they'd decided that they just _couldn't_ wait any longer.

With work looming over them the coming day they had to make a decision; either stay and hope the weather would improve, or find a different transportation back home. And since neither of them felt too hopeful after days of waiting, they'd decided to just get a partial refund on their tickets and checked out their other options. Kurt had wanted to rent a car and just drive back, but Blaine reasoned with him, reminding him that they'd need to sleep so they'd be able to work. Kurt had grumbled, but agreed. Train wasn't an option either, as the few that managed to leave Ohio were already booked up by other desperate travelers.

So they'd taken a bus, knowing that would give them the option of sleep. Now they were in on their seventh hour, and Kurt had yet to fall asleep. Blaine didn't have the same trouble, happily curled up against Kurt's chest, quietly letting out little snores every now and then.

But Kurt, well, he just could not seem to take his eyes away from his husband, couldn't stop admiring how peaceful he looked when sleeping. He knew he should just close his eyes, and well, _sleep_ , but- how could he ever miss how adorable his husband was being, snuffling in his sleep and curling up further towards Kurt's neck, his lips smacking together sleepily?

He knew he'd regret it, knew he would spend the following day trudging through work like a zombie, probably messing up their practice more that lawful, but-

But.

It would be worth it, Kurt thought, settling back against the subpar seats and looking forwards to many more hours curled around Blaine like this.

So worth it.


	13. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Kurt is shot, and when he wakes up it's to the sight of the man he believes to be responsible. Southerner!Kurt and Yankee!Blaine.**

 **A/N: Okay, so I was kind of inspired by the particular line of restless warrior, and this is what came out of it…**

* * *

"Whoe, easy," were the first words Kurt heard when he regained consciousness, so when strong hands gently pushed him back down on the bed Kurt didn't fight it.

He had no idea what was going on, and he did not like it.

"Where am I?" Kurt croaked, his body heavy and his head throbbing in sharp pain. He didn't dare open his eyes, knowing it would add fuel to the fire in his head. Instead he focused on his breathing; in, out, in, out – long breaths that managed to calm him ever so slightly.

For a long moment the room was quiet, before a soft voice spoke, a nervous quality in his voice, "Umm, okay, so it's not what it looks like."

Eyes flying open Kurt pressed the heel of his hand against his temple, and hissed through the ache roaring through his skull - but his eyes remained open, trained on the figure sitting beside the simple bed.

" _You_ ," Kurt said in disdain, recalling the last time he'd seen that man…

 _Oh, why couldn't he have been allowed to stay back home? Kurt wondered as he stalked through the woods, rifle held in his tired hands and his worn muffler curled snugly around his neck. Not only was the winter terribly cold, not only was food hardly ever more than stale bread, but the war raging trough the land was wholly unneeded in Kurt's opinion._

 _Couldn't people ever solve their issues through conversation instead of battle?_

 _The worst thing however was the fact that Kurt had lost track of his companions, and was now all alone in the woods, with no idea on how to get back to camp._

 _Stupid Neanderthals, Kurt thought as he envisioned the men in his group, they left me on purpose, surely._

 _That was when he'd seen movement not far up ahead, and for a moment his mind had blanked, before he'd quickly raised his gun, and pointed it at the thing before him. The only thing was, the man standing there, a Yankee going by his colors – was also holding a rifle, a rifle aimed pointedly at Kurt._

 _Gulping, Kurt prepared himself to shoot, only, he was rather reluctant to actually fire. Despite having been part of his army for close to two full years now, ever since becoming old enough to join in, he had yet to actually kill someone, and he wasn't particularly keen to change that. He knew there was no coming back from that kind of happenings he knew; it would leave a mark in him forever._

 _But the man up ahead didn't pull his trigger either, instead raising his head to look at Kurt. Following the movement, Kurt hesitantly looked up, eyes fixated on the dark ones looking back. How was he ever supposed to kill this man? Kurt questioned himself as he looked at the dirty, yet handsome man before him. How could he ever take something as beautiful as him away from this world?_

 _It was like time stood still as they looked at each other, but Kurt knew they'd been like that long enough when his arms began to protest against him holding the rifle up like he was, his muscles straining against dropping the heavy arms in his hold. Blinking, Kurt thought about maybe, just maybe, possibly, lowering his gun, but before he had the opportunity-_

"You shot me!" he croaked out as loudly as he could, looking at the Yankee boy before him. Eyes widening in terror, Kurt scrambled himself back away from the man, ignoring the screaming throb in his head as well as the pain bursting out from his middle, his sole focus on the man that had tried to kill him.

"That- that wasn't actually me," the man spoke calmly, his hands raised in the air on either side of his head, trying to reassure Kurt that he was not out to harm him. "A friend of mine thought you were going to shoot _me_ , since you're, well, a southerner and all. He just didn't want me harmed."

"It really isn't that much better that one of your _friends_ shot me," Kurt bit out, clenching his teeth together.

"I know," the man said apologetically. "And I'm sorry about that, I really am. There isn't much I can do about that now though. What I can do however – if you'll let me – is to tuck you back down into bed before you rip open that wound in your side again. You've lost enough blood as it is, and judging on how you look as pale as a ghost I doubt you can afford to lose anymore."

"I'm always pale as a ghost," Kurt mumbled deprecatingly, but nodded his head once.

He really was tired after all, and if the man had kept him alive this long, what's to say he'll kill Kurt during a short nap?

What Kurt had found out during his next few conversations with the Yankee – Blaine – was how Kurt had fainted after being shot in the side, and had sequentially hit his head on a log when he fell to the ground. He'd been told about how Blaine had taken him back here, to a small wooden cabin not far from where they'd encountered one another, and how Blaine and his friend had stitched him back together – once Blaine had explained to his friend about what had _really_ happened that was.

He'd been told that he'd been unconscious for three days before finally waking up, and how Blaine's friend had left on day two. He'd been told about the progress of the war, and how the rumor had it that the ending was finally near.

Kurt knew his side would lose. He'd known for months, when he'd first seen a soldier die from sheer starvation. They never went too long without food up north, the tales would have it. It had seemed folly to believe that the war would have any other outcome when hearing such rumors.

Without much to do in their cabin, Kurt had gotten to know Blaine as his wounds slowly healed, and had in turn told him about the life he had back home.

"But slavery is wrong, Kurt!" Blaine had shouted at him when he'd told the man about his maid and best friend Mercedes.

"Not all of us are heartless you know!" Kurt had countered, and had proceeded to tell Blaine about how his father had bought a husband and wife to take care of their house and their lands. He told him about how they were given a room in their house, and how they were given food. He told him about the sizeable piece of land his father had given to Mr. Jones, to use however he wanted to bring in some extra coins for his family's personal use once they'd conceived a child. How his father didn't need to drive them dead when he was already making enough money on his own by repairing automobiles and bicycles.

And Blaine had apologized, though he made it clear that he still believed that slavery was wrong, despite how good Kurt's family was to theirs.

News reached them after a month of solitude in their cabin when Kurt had almost healed enough to return to his own people, news of how the southerners had surrendered, and how they could all finally go home.

The news had chocked Kurt. Home? But… but what about Blaine? How could he ever leave Blaine behind?

He loved him, Kurt realized with a start, his eyes widening at the revelation. Oh god, he _loved_ him.

And he couldn't even revel in it, couldn't enjoy it, because the thought of needing to leave the man he'd grown to know, to- to love… it was unbearable.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, gesturing for the man to sit down beside him on the bed. "Could you sit down a moment?"

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine wondered, taking hold of his hands and squeezing them comfortingly.

"I- I have to tell you something," Kurt said, biting his bottom lip nervously. It wasn't like he could just _leave_ without telling the man of his feelings. Without knowing what could have been. If Blaine didn't return his feelings, even if he would end up hating Kurt for _his_ , it would be better to just… know.

"Anything," Blaine swore, smiling calmly at Kurt, and Kurt couldn't help but smiling back.

"I- you know how we can go home now?" Kurt asked, not knowing how to express himself.

"Oh," Blaine sighed, his head falling as he looked down at their hands. "I'm- aware of that, yes."

"I- I kind of… Would you come with me?" Kurt finally spurted out, his eyes clenching shut so he wouldn't have to see Blaine's reaction.

"What…" Blaine muttered, an uncommon silence falling between them. Kurt finally opened his eyes when a hand stroked across his cheek, Blaine looking at him with the most heartbreakingly tentative look on his face. "Do you really mean it?"

Gulping, Kurt nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

The hand on his cheek stilled, and Kurt just knew that this was it, that Blaine would leave him, would hate him now. Nothing of the sort ever came, instead Blaine cupped his jaw, and looking deep into his eyes slowly leant forward.

Gasping when their lips connected, Kurt couldn't understand what was happening, was Blaine really? Just when he'd begun returning the sweet kiss, Blaine pulled back, twin smiles stretching out across their lips as they looked down at the bed between them.

"Was that a yes?" Kurt daringly questioned, nibbling his lip again, not quite believing that just moments ago they'd been kissed. By Blaine of all people.

Blaine looked up at him, adoration shining clearly in his eyes. "Yes."


	14. Everything

**When Kurt got the call he thought his world was over.**

* * *

"…You're everything to me," Kurt choked out, a few tears trailing down his cheeks. Holding Blaine's hands in his, Kurt ducked his head as he momentarily shut his eyes tight to try and stem the tears, before once more looking up unable to take his eyes away from the man before him, and pressed a small kiss to Blaine's knuckles. "Absolutely everything."

They'd been dating for three years when Kurt got the call.

And rushing to the hospital thoughts had swirled through his head, his mind conjuring up every possible, horrible thing that he might find. He just couldn't lose Blaine, he couldn't. He wouldn't survive it, couldn't possibly stay himself without the man he loved.

What he'd found at the hospital was more questions than answers. Turned out Blaine was in surgery, and that they would give him news the moment they had anything to tell. He'd spent hours in the waiting room, had spent an eternity wandering back and forth as endless scenarios rushed passed his mind, an even longer time jiggling his leg up and down as he tried to just sit down and clear his thoughts.

And then the doctor came.

Nothing definitive was said for the moment, other than that Blaine was okay, and that they would see more in the morning.

If he survived the night was left unsaid.

Kurt had sat by his boyfriend's side the entire night, his gaze not straying from his love once, and more than grateful they had listed one another as the next of kin in their papers, allowing him to stay with Blaine as he remained unconscious. He'd held one of Blaine's lifeless hands in his own, one thumb tenderly stroking the soft skin as he talked and talked, telling Blaine time and time again how he needed to wake up, how he couldn't leave Kurt, how he just couldn't give up yet.

It had been three days before Blaine woke up, but when he did Kurt might've just kissed him.

Might have.

If it hadn't been for one thing.

"Who are you?"

It had been three months since Blaine's accident, and three weeks since he'd finally regained his memories – three days since Kurt finally decided he could wait no longer.

Ring in his pocket Kurt had taken Blaine out for a nice dinner, where they'd laughed and eaten the best food New York could possibly offer. He'd taken Blaine for a walk in the park, where they'd snuggled up close to one another to keep the cold at bay as they strolled through the white wonderland around them.

However, it wasn't before they'd come back home, and Blaine was just about ready to go to bed that Kurt went down on one knee, tears immediately springing forward before he'd even begun his speech.

"Blaine," he'd smiled happily as the tears fell down his rosy cheeks. "If there's anything these last few months have taught us, it's that we can get through anything, as long as we do it together. And I don't want to even imagine a future where you're not there by my side. You're my reason to smile, you're the one who's there for me when I feel down.

"You bake me cookies twice a year despite not being able to even boil an egg," Kurt said, letting out a small chuckle, before falling into a soft silence, his smile gentle and hopeful as he looked up at the man crying before him.

Taking Blaine's hands in his Kurt gathered his thoughts, and continued. "You're my everything," he said, convicted it was true as the last few tears fell from his eyes. "Absolutely everything," he swore, squeezing Blaine's hands before letting them fall.

Reaching into his pocket Kurt took out the small box that had rested there the entire night, and opened it up for his love to see. "So, Blaine Devon Anderson, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **So, the two weeks are up, but I want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and a special thanks to the-power-of-love for the kind reviews to almost every chapter (and for pointing out the small error in this chapter, thanks!) It's been great writing this, and I can't wait for the chance to do another one of these challenges. Till then :)**


End file.
